fic that is romantic
by ItotallyRockUrWorld
Summary: this isnt really about twilight but the characters will talk about twilight very often so i guess it works be patient tho ill take some time to get into the twilight perspective of it...enjoy
1. Oh My GOD

I hated this new school and these new people! I really truelly did, well all except one...

I hated this new school and these new people! No one really knew me. It was like I was friends with everyone and no one at the same time. I knew why it was like that. I had always been the conservative geek at school that no one could relate to, the ugly short girl that always got good grades. I'm not like that at home around the people I love. I'm a crazy and bubbly person with random sound effects and I'm almost always hyper.

But at this new school I noticed this boy, he was talk and almost geeky also but he wasn't very bright and he was athletic. He was a runner and he was good, like really good! His mile time was 5:49 was is almost twice as fast as me (that's 10:32). He had a smirk that took me breathe a way, he was sensitive but normal, and he was kind. He was the first person to even speak to me at this school and right away I knew that he saw past me surrounding layers and right to my heart.

We became best friends right away and talked about pretty much everything together. And then it hit me that I had a major crush on him, and him being my best friend I told him. It was fine not much changed we continued with our lives as we did before but thing really became crazy on February 28, 2008. It was the day I became best friends with the girl who would be my competition and my best friend, his future girlfriend.

See she and I had something in common. We both liked Yahir (that was his name). The only problem was that he liked her back and why shouldn't he? She was kind, pretty, funny, generous and her name was Iris. She was amazing and one of a kind where as I was your typical "tight ass". She had stolen his heart and he, by that time, had stolen mine. Of course he knew the whole time how strongly I felt for him and he felt bad but as I myself know too well, you cannot control who u love.

_**Tell me your thoughts and if I should go on with the story!**__** (this is copyrited)**_


	2. So how are we getting there?

So I made a mistake with myself today, I realized that Edward was not human, he doesn't know I know and maybe for once I shouldn't tell him this, I don't need to tell him everything

So I made a mistake with myself today, I realized that Edward was not human, he doesn't know I know and maybe for once I shouldn't tell him this, I don't need to tell him everything. Even Bella doesn't know…I think. I also made the mistake at looking at him today… I felt his eyes on me and I looked and I fell into the trap even further. I'm going to go confront him about the whole not human thing:

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um….I have to ask you something which will sound kind of weird, are you a vampire?"

"Well…GOD DAMB IT MANDY!" He was enraged, his face almost turned red although that wasn't possible, and he threw the table across the room and ran in a blur away. I fell down crying.

Why did this always happen to me! I could never have him. I could never even dream of having him. And that night I left. I knew I would come back but I left. I drove half way across the country when I felt like he was pulling me back. My heart couldn't take it. I needed to be with him even if it wasn't for real. In my head I needed him.

But he can't know that I still Love him. I love him I can't believe I just thought that! I'm an idiot!

_Next Day:_

"Edward" his look showed me he really didn't want to talk to me and I understood why but that didn't change anything, "Edward listen to me! I'm sorry and I was stupid to think that and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to tell you that I'm over you."

"No your not!!"

"I think I'd know if I still was,"

"I think that you don't want me to think that you are so that I stop acting careful around you"

"I think that you have weird powers"

"I think your right"

"What!?"

"Lets go I need to tell you something…privately"

"Are we going to the meadow cuz…? I don't know if I can handle another 6 jour walk with boulders everywhere. Don't take me wrong you know I love nature but I get tired. I don't know how you don't but."

"Don't worry you'll okay."


End file.
